


"Go ahead, they'll see what a slut you are."

by ElvenMoans



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coercion, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Threats, Touch-Starved, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, and likes it, but just talked about as part of dirty talk, straight boi gets fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenMoans/pseuds/ElvenMoans
Summary: Adaar convinces Solas to go into a room with him. Once alone Adaar threatens Solas into letting him fuck him, and makes sure he knows just how big of a whore he is for it.Written for the kink meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt:
> 
> Solas gets off on his LI (pref male but can be anyone) calling him their elven whore / a slut. That's it. That's the prompt.
> 
> +++++ Iron Bull or M!Adaar (or both)  
> ++ orgasm denial/delay and/or forced orgasms  
> ++ dirty talk  
> ++++ touch starved Solas being reduced to a blissed out wreck afterward
> 
> can be noncon or dubcon, so long as Solas ends up enjoying himself. however, please no bathroom stuff. thank you to whoever wants to fill this!! :)

“Solas, I don’t see you here often.” Adaar grinned and pushed out the chair besides him.

“I wanted to drink something stronger than wine, but the cellars did not have what I wanted.” Solas eyed the chair. He did not want to sit with Adaar, the oxman may have won the heart of the rest of the circle but he did not trust him. Eyes wandered in unwelcome ways and touches were too deliberate.

“While you’re here sit down.” Adaar gestured to the chair. Solas sighed and did. He placed his glass on the table and stiffly looked to the other side of the tavern. Adaar rested his elbows on the table and leaned in too close. “What are you drinking?”

“It’s simply whiskey.”

“Straight? I don’t like whiskey straight.”

Solas hummed and took a sip of his drink. He wanted to savor it, but perhaps drinking it quickly and leaving would be best. Next time he should bring his own cup so that he could leave right away.

Several more times Adaar attempted to small talk. Each time Solas was more and more annoyed, and by the time Adaar gave up he was scowling. Adaar sat back in his set and frowned at the table. That too annoyed Solas. Adaar may be young by Solas’s standards, but he was still too old and much too large to pout like a child.

“So… Have you been in the fade recently?”

Immediately Solas was suspicious. Adaar may not be of the Qun, but he still had the distrust and fear of the fade and all to do with it. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve been thinking about the fade recently. Maybe it is like you described. Maybe spirits really aren’t evil.”

Solas narrowed his eyes. “And what would change your mind so late in the game?”

“Listening to you.” Adaar’s lowered his voice and looked at a group of tal-vashoth mercenaries he hired. They were too consumed in their drink and games to notice them. “I want to ask some questions but I’m embarrassed. Do you mind leaving the tavern with me?”

“That would depend on what questions are to be asked and where they will be asked.”

Adaar pointed to the third floor. “There a room just off the tavern. Quiet enough that we can speak in private but if you really don’t trust me you can shout for help.”

Solas took one last sip of his whiskey before deciding. There was something off about Adaar, but he couldn’t pin down what. Yes, the beast was attracted to him. But attraction is no crime. There should be no danger in talking a room over from a crowded tavern.

“All right. Take me there.”

Adaar grinned and stood up. He made no attempt to be discreet as he clambered up the stairs, which perplexed Solas. If he didn’t want the Tal-Vashoth to overhear him asking about the fade, shouldn’t he be equally concerned with being seen with a known apostate? He almost wanted to change his mind but discussing magic with the inquisitor may be beneficial.

“In here.” Adaar held open the door and allowed Solas to enter first. He glanced about the room. The bed had collapsed over the many years kept empty and dust cling to any flat surface. Why hadn’t Cabot fixed this room? He was sure that someone would be willing to rent it off him.

Adaar’s hand rested on Solas’s shoulder. Solas shrugged it off and glared as he turned around. “Now where should I start? Would you like me to answer specific questions or start from the- _What are you doing_?”

“Not much.” Adaar’s fingers on Solas’s necklace was not nothing. He grasped Solas’s wrist as he tried to slap his hand away. “Is this real?”

“It’s a wolf’s jaw. Let go of me.”

“No.” Adaar grinned at the incredulous look on Solas’s face. “Why is it black if it’s real?”

“The preservation technique turned it black. Now let go of me before I make you.”

The grip on Solas’s wrist did not lesson. Adaar’s other hand landed on Solas’s shoulder and crept to his neck. “Are you sure? You’re so stressed all the time, wouldn’t you like some relief?”

He should have known it. Of course Adaar wasn’t truly interested in learning, he simply wanted sex. Solas gave Adaar a look of utter contempt as he went for the door. Before he could reach it Adaar grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Solas cried out and instinctively grasped at the hands pinning him by the shoulder. He reached for a spell that would blast Adaar off him.

“Don’t.” Adaar pushed aside Solas’s collar and bit his neck. His teeth sunk into Solas’s flesh and left what was sure to be a prominent mark. Solas gasped and attempted to push Adaar away from him. “If you do than others will come and see you like this.”

“There is hardly anything to see.”

“Not yet.” Adaar pulled the hem of Solas’s sweater over his head and to the ground. The entire time Solas struggled but nothing could be gained from it. He gasped and twisted his torso away as Adaar pinched one of his nipples. “Are you going to be good about this?”

“Good? Are you asking if I would let you rape me?”

Adaar leaned down so that he could mouth at Solas’s neck. He took either one of Solas’s wrists into his hands as he sucked his way up to his ear. Solas’s body warmed despite his anger.

“It doesn’t have to be rape. If you’d let me I’d be gentle. I’d fuck you slow and sweet until you're begging to cum. That’s the kind of sex you like, isn’t it?” Adaar’s voice was husky in Solas’s ear and his breath a gentle tickle. He bought the tip of Solas’s ear into his mouth and sucked.

The sound that drew from Solas was not something he would admit to. It was weak and high-pitched, something that he would attribute to a kitten. Adaar chuckled and pinched Solas’s chest again. He flicked at the nubs as he continued to suck and lick along Solas’s ear and neck. It had been so long since someone had touched Solas that way. Saying that he did not enjoy the feeling would be lying.

“Let go of me!” Solas snapped out of his daze and shoved at Adaar. Both his hands were scooped into one giant one and pinned over his head. He drew a blue ball of magic into his hands.

“Go ahead.” Adaar sounded too calm. “They’ll come in here and see you hard and flushed like this. They’ll see what a slut you are.”

Solas wished that he did not gasp, but something about Adaar’s words triggered something within him. His flush deepened. “I am not that affected. More likely they will see you as a monster.”

“Or.” Adaar brought his lips to Solas’s ear again. “Or they’ll see the evil apostate forcing the herald inquisitor by blood magic.”

“There is no evidence. No one would find a shred of proof.”

“That’s true.” Adaar slowly unlaced Solas’s pants as he spoke. “But since when have Templars needed evidence? They’ve been looking for a reason to arrest you for over a year now. What do you think they would do to an apostate who used blood magic to try and rape their precious herald?”

Solas’s pants and smallclothes were pushed down to his ankles. Anger turned to anxiety. Reminding himself that he was many times more powerful than any Templar wasn’t helpful.

“I’m curious to see. Go ahead, scream or blast me away. I’m sure you’ll be plenty compliant with a brand on your forehead.”

“You’re disgusting.” Solas tried to yank his arms free as his half hard cock was touched. Of course that didn’t work, and neither did pulling his foot free of his pants and kicking against Adaar’s hip.

“I might be, but at least I’m not the one who got hard from just necking.”

Solas snarled and kicked harder at Adaar. Even the entirety of his strength could not get the beast to move. Disgusting, this beast was disgusting. How it could walk Thedas as if it wasn’t more than an animal was revolting.

He gasped and clung to Adaar’s neck as both of his thighs were forced around Adaar’s hips. His back was pressed against the cold filthy wall. Solas scraped his nails along Adaar’s skin as a finger dragged down his cock and to his hole. “Stop this!”

Adaar ignored his command. He circled his finger around the rim of Solas’s ass. “Do you know a lubrication spell?”

“That does not matter!”

“Oh, I thought you would care. We could use spit instead. I don’t mind.”

The thought of Adaar, who Solas could now feel the sheer size of through his pants, entering him with no more than saliva to ease the way was horrifying. With another dig of his nails Solas willed lubrication inside of himself and onto Adaar’s finger. Adaar grinned.

“Of course you know how.” Adaar slowly pressed his finger into Solas. It was large enough to burn inside his flesh. “A little elven whore like you would.”

“Excuse me?” Solas tried to ignore how the insult had caused him to squeeze around that finger. A second one pressed against his rim.

“You seem to think that because your older you have this immunity. But I see the air you have. You walk around with the arrogance that I’ve only ever seen elves have when they’re trying to get laid.” He pressed that second finger into Solas and chuckled at the badly hidden moan it drew. “When you were younger did you sleep with any man who would have you? Do you still do?”

Solas dug his nails so deeply into Adaar’s neck that blood appeared. His voice dripped with malice. “I am not inclined towards men, and never have I been promiscuous.”

“Okay. Let’s say I believe you.” Adaar’s fingers twisted inside of Solas, rubbing along his walls and gently stretching muscle. “Maybe you don’t like men, but I still think you’ve slept with them.”

Solas’s breath came out fast and shallow. He swallowed and tried not to think about how good his ass was feeling. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“An apostate traveling alone. How did you get enough to eat? I think you’re above stealing, and while you’re strong for an elf no one would hire you for labor.” Adaar shifted Solas higher up and sucked at his ear again. “I think you whored yourself. You may not have liked the men but you liked their cocks. Liked how good you felt while they were fucking you.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I? Why are you rock hard then?” A third finger entered him. His skin felt tight around Adaar’s fingers but the stretch send waves of lust down his spine. “Why can you take so much already? I usually have to spend an age before an elf is ready for me.”

“I do not know! Let go of me and forget this!”

“Tell me.”

“There is nothing to tell.” Solas’s moaned high pitched and needy as Adaar’s finger brushed against his prostate. They separated and spread Solas further then he thought possible.

“I said tell me.”

“I…” Solas swallowed and tangled his fingers into Adaar’s hair. He pulled on it to ground himself. “What a man does on his own says nothing of his preferences with others.”

Adaar’s grin grew wider. “I was right. Doesn’t matter who it’s connected to, if anyone, you just love cock."

The fingers left Solas’s ass and went for Adaar’s pants. He unlaced himself and pulled his cock out. Solas took huge gulps of air as he tried to figure out what to do. Adaar was right that he couldn’t just attack him with magic, but Solas could not physically escape as well. Perhaps he could put Adaar to sleep. He scolded himself for not think of it earlier.

But before Solas could he was being entered. He cried out and pulled hard at Adaar’s hair. There was too much inside him. Too heavy, too long, too thick. None of his false cocks were near as large as this.

Adaar moaned. “Fuck, tight but not painfully tight. Just like elven sluts should be.”

Solas gasped. His thighs trembled around Adaar’s hips and his mind was clouded. He tried to remember how to put Adaar to sleep but the steps would not come to him. Adaar grasped Solas by this hips and lifted him. They moaned together as Solas was forced back down. Adaar did it again.

“Look at you. You like this.”

“I do not.” The way Solas’s breath came in sobbing moans and the dripping of his cock betrayed him. Adaar chuckled and found a rhythm.

“Such a goddamn whore, taking cock so easily.” Adaar’s breath was rough in his ear. “This is what you're meant for, moaning on cocks. You’re just a slut.”

Solas shivered and resisted the urge to rock his hips. He continued to scrape at Adaar’s neck instead. “Do not call me that.”

“Why? I know you like it. Every time I call you a slut or whore you look like I’ve bent you over my knee and spanked you. Shocked and angry but so fucking turned on.” Adaar thrust hard up into Solas. “You know what you are. A slut, just a whore to fuck.”

Anger and indignation were almost as strong as the spike of pure lust down his spine. He shouldn’t like this. He should have killed Adaar as soon as he was pinned against the wall. Solas was better than this, Solas was powerful, anc-

Solas moaned and arched as Adaar’s cock grazed against his prostate. His body felt so good. Being dominated, being fucked so hard that his ass was almost numb with pleasure was too much. He wanted it to stop and he wanted it to continue.

Someone climbed up the stairs and stopped before the door. Adaar drew another unwanted moan from Solas, which stopped the approaching footsteps. A woman laughed and turned away.

Did he want them to come back? Did he want them to rescue him? Solas didn’t know. He had been so resistant, but he wasn’t in pain. Everything felt so good and so overwhelming. The cock in his ass moved with a steadiness and a power that Solas failed to do on his own.

The anger and denial inside Solas disappeared. There was no use for it. He couldn’t escape Adaar’s animalistic strength and he couldn’t simply magic himself away. It was either he allow someone to witness him speared on a Qunari’s cock or he give in.

“Such a good slut.” Adaar moaned as the tension in Solas melted. Solas removed his nails from Adaar’s neck and clung to it instead. “You like this, you love being fucked.”

Solas whimpered as the strength behind those thrusts doubled. Their skin slapped together so loudly that he was sure others could hear them.

“You know how long I’ve wanted to fuck you? As soon as I saw your arrogant ass.” Adaar moaned and readjusted his grip on Solas. “You walk around like you’re superior. I wanted to put you in your place. I wanted to see just how big of a whore you are.”

“Please.” The word left Solas’s lips without his consent. Adaar nibbled at his ear.

“What do you want?”

“I…” Solas struggled with an internal battle. He wanted so dearly to finish but he did not want to give Adaar the satisfaction. His stubbornness lost. “I want to cum.”

Adaar lifted them from the wall and placed Solas onto the floor. Before he could react Solas was forced into his hands and knees like a doll. Adaar gripped him by the hips and slammed back in. “You don’t get to cum yet, whore.”

“Please.” Solas’s voice broke from how hard he was being fucked. Each thrust of Adaar’s hips sent him forward. He tried to brace himself but the combination of sweat and dust sent his chest crashing to the floor. Adaar rubbed his hand down the arch of his back. “Please, please.”

“You said you’re not a slut, but look at you.” Adaar groan sounded more like a growl. “Ass up, begging to cum on my cock. Doesn’t that sound like a slut to you?”

“Yes! Just please! I need to cum!”

“Such a fucking whore.” Adaar slammed painfully hard into Solas as he came. He pulled out and held Solas’s hips still as he watched cum slip out of him and down his balls. “Get on your back. Jerk yourself off”

Solas rolled onto his back and breathed hard. He looked up at Adaar. Those eyes were hot and heavy on him, burned into his flesh and set his skin aflame. With a good deal of shame and arousal Solas took himself into hand and pumped.

He thought about how empty and sore he was, how his skin was sticky and how Adaar was still breathing hard. Solas stuck his knuckles in his mouth and moaned.

“Cum, little elven whore.”

Solas came so hard that the world no longer felt real. His back arched off the floor and he was barely aware of hands rubbing along his side and picking him up. By the time his orgasm abated he was sitting naked in Adaar’s still-clothed lap.

Part of him wanted to be angry, but the world felt slow and sweet. His mind was too clouded to even form words. Solas pressed his forehead into Adaar’s neck and panted.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Adaar whispered into Solas’s ear. One hand ran up and down Solas’s back while the other rubbed circles into his hip. His touches were so soothing that Solas had trouble remembering his anger. He clutched at Adaar’s shirt and told himself he would be furious later. For now he just allowed himself to be held. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him kindly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Elven Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248778) by [Ottermouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse)




End file.
